We're up next
by Haddopa
Summary: Paige and her twin brother Nathan are about to start High School. But not of the normal kind. Now they have to meet different people, learn different skills and become different people. But will it all go to plain?


Chapter 1

So this is it, the next generation. The next gen of heroes and somehow it involves me. My name is Paige; I'm 15 and am just about to start high school but mines of a different type. Instead of normal every day run of the mile high school I'm going to Sky High. So is my twin brother, Nathan. Both our parents went there and now so are we. I already have my powers, my Dad says I've had them since I was 5 and that's probably why I was home schooled most of my life. Nathan's different tho he has just got his powers and he's not completely in control of them. You see I'm a teleported, can go through any type of materiel, even people and have this other thing when I'm angry I can knock out anything in a 10 meter radius. But that's only happened once. Nathan is… well… I like to call him the elements. He can move water (which includes ice), air, rock, electricity and fire. It's really amazing to watch. Any way so first day of high school, you could even say it's the first day of school for me. Nathan always went to school even when we moved around a lot. So he knows the ropes even if it's a new school. I don't even know what to wear. The nerves are getting to me and it's not even 8 o'clock yet. After getting up early it took me an hour to figure out something to wear. I decided on something girly, a blue dress with white birds on it, and a brown belt around my waist and a brown small over the shoulder bag to match with brown shoes too. Now I just have to work out what to do with my hair.

'What are you doing?' Nathan has final woken up which means it's around 7:30. Damn I need to hurry up.

'Nothing; I'm just getting ready for school.' I place my orangey-red hair up in to a small mess bun and put a white ribbon in the hair tie and tie it into a bow. Small curls fall down everywhere. Damn!

'You don't have to dress up or anything it's just high school.' I was using a bobby pin to fix up any lose hair falling from the back but it wasn't really working.

'Yeah and like I even know what middle school feels like.' I don't wear much make-up so I just pick a light pink coloured lip gloss.

'It's not my fault you got your powers early.' Nathan says as I stand up and show him how I look, letting my dress fall into place just above my knees.

'Mom's going to like it.' Nathan says still in his pj's, his brown hair standing up in all directions.

'Yeah but Mom would like anything I wear as long as it's a dress and makes me look like a girl.' It was true. I was a tom-boy, wearing just shorts and t-shirts all year round. It got on Mom's nerves but Dad liked it. It meant that there was always one more person to play catch or take to baseball with when Nathan didn't want to.

'True, true… Crap is that the time?' Nathan looks down at the clock on my dressing table.

'Yes we have to leave in about 10 minutes.' I place some of my books into the bag I'm carrying and start to walk down stairs.

'Tell Mom I'll be ready in 5.' Nathan yells down to me.

'Sure' I yell back. 'Hey.' I say to both of my parents who are sitting in the kitchen.

'Morning Paigy.' Dad greets over the paper his reading. Mom is making breakfast and it smells like eggs on toast.

'Dad don't call me that.' Mom hands me over a plate with a piece of toast and 2 eggs on it.

'You look lovely this morning, Paige. Where is your brother he should be ready by now.'

'He's coming trust me.' I sit down on the table across from Dad and start to make my way through breakfast.

'Your Mother's right you do look very nice today. Why the dress?' Only Dad would ask this question.

'Well I thought it would be nice to dress up a little for my first day of school. You know everything about making a nice first impression.' I'm already half way through my breakfast when Nathan walks down into the kitchen dressed in black jeans, a white shirt and over the top of that a green checked shirt, with black conversers and his normal backpack.

'Morning Mom… Dad.' He says taking his plate and scoffing half of his breakfast down his throat.

'Morning son.' They both repeat at the same time. Yeah they call me pet names and Nathan son. Dad's phone vibrated loudly on the table and he quickly picked it up.

'Yes… yes.' He said between a muffled voice on the phone. 'Layla' He said in a very serious voice.

I look across the table at Nathan. 'Not again.' We both say in sink.

'Sorry kids, I promise this time that it will only be for a couple of days. I'll see if granddad and grandma can look after you.' Damn it! Not the grandparents, they always wanted us to train more on our powers or study more for school.

'Okay fine but next time you go we don't need anyone to look after us. We're 16 in two mouths, which means that we will be old enough to look after ourselves.'

'Dual!' They say walking out the door. 'Have a good first day.' Great first day and my parents don't even seem to care.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my new story and just quickly I would like to thank some of my friends. They will be in coming chapters so there not in this one yet but I just want to thank them for making it some much easier putting characters together. If you know me I suck at making characters, they all end up to be the same and then I can only have like to main characters but because these ones where based off my friends you can really see there different personalities.**


End file.
